


Something About Us

by muhinyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-High School, Romance, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, basically a haikyuu sitcom, just a lil bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhinyi/pseuds/muhinyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo decide to get an apartment after high school instead of going to college like their friends. It's the best decision they've ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the redo of my older story, Something About Us. I decided to keep the same title, since it also happens to be one of my favorite songs, but I've changed the premise a lot. Hopefully those that liked it before will like it now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please, let me know if you enjoyed it. There's more to come.

Kuroo and Bokuto lugged another box up the stairs and into their new apartment, beads of sweat clustering on each of their foreheads. They’d been moving their things in since earlier that morning, and had been at it for several hours. With a grin, Kuroo looked to Bokuto, who was panting in exhaustion.  
“Regret your decisions?” He asked.  
Bokuto placed his hands on his knees and leaned over. His back was aching and he feet were burning from walking up and down the stairs half a dozen times. His fingers were sore from the pressure of holding heavy boxes, and his mind was tired. All he wanted to do was plop down on their couch and take a nap.  
He looked up at Kuroo and replied, “Yeah, maybe a little.”  
The raven haired boy laughed and sighed. Then, all by himself, he hoisted the box labeled “Kitchen” on it up and began ascending the stairs again.  
“Well this was your idea asshole, so let’s get moving.” He called back to him.  
Bokuto groaned and headed in the opposite direction, back down to Akaashi’s car was parked so he could retrieve another box. The only good news he could think of was that they were almost done.  
Akaashi leaned against the trunk of his car, scrolling through his phone when Bokuto made it back down.  
“You look tired, Bokuto-san.” He commented in his calm, soothing voice.  
Bokuto, irritatedly, replied, “I wouldn’t be so tired if you’d get up and help me.”  
“I picked you guys up and brought you here. You both knew the whole time that I wasn’t going to be assisting in any of the physical labor.” Akaashi replied smoothly.  
It was true, of course, Bokuto thought. Akaashi had saved them a considerable sum in offering to pick them and their belongings up, so he really ought to be grateful. Especially considering that any opportunity he and Kuroo had to save money was worth it.  
“You’re right, we both appreciate you doing this.” Bokuto insisted, grabbing another box from the trunk. There were only a few remaining now, and he was beginning to get his second wind. It was only twelve-thirty, and there was still a ton of day left. He could take his nap with Kuroo, and then the two could maybe go out. After all, they were in the center of Tokyo now, and there was never a shortage of things to do.  
“I’ll be back down in a second!” Bokuto promised as he heaved up another box and began treading towards the apartment complex entrance. Akaashi watched, an amused look on his face, as his friend stumbled awkwardly with the unfamiliar weight.  
It wouldn’t be hard to get up and help, Akaashi thought. But where was the fun in that?

-

Half an hour later, the three were back downstairs in the lobby. Bokuto was tightly hugging his former setter while Kuroo stood off to the side. He was eager to get upstairs and began settling in, but it seemed his emotional boyfriend didn’t want to say goodbye.  
“Bokuto, stop being such a baby. You didn’t cry this much when we said goodbye to your parents this morning.” Kuroo scolded, hands on his hips. I must sound like Yaku, he thought to himself.  
“But I’m not gonna see Akaashi anymore!” The former Fukurodani captain protested, finally releasing Akaashi from the death grip he’d been in.  
“Bokuto-san, I think you’re exaggerating. It’s not like I’m dying.” Akaashi huffed, straightening his shirt from where Bokuto had wrinkled it.  
“It’s just, it’s just… I’m gonna miss you.” Bokuto sniffled, moving forward again for another hug. This one was much lighter, and to his surprise, Akaashi hugged him back gently. When the pulled away, the former setter turned to Kuroo.  
“You take care of him now, okay? I’ll be at the university or my house if either of you need anything. Try not to set anything on fire, please.” He added the last part with a rare smile before turning and striding out the door. Both Bokuto and Kuroo watched as he got inside his car and pulled away. Kuroo turned to Bokuto.  
“Do you think we made the right decision, not going to university?” He asked, a serious look on his face.  
Bokuto turned to Kuroo, his frown no longer there. In it’s place was a smile, the one Kuroo had falled in love with.  
“Hell no.” He replied.

-

Minutes later, the two were upstairs, huddled close together on the couch. Boxes of unsorted clothes, books, electronics, and smaller furniture were still stacked in the living room and kitchen, but they both agreed to deal with them later. The much better option at hand was to snuggle down in each other's warmth and share their excitement for their new life.  
“Do you think we could get a cat?” Bokuto whispered excitedly, running a calloused hand through Kuroo’s fluffy hair.  
“No Bokuto, the apartment code doesn’t allow for pets. Didn’t you read it?”  
“No, I figured I’d leave that boring part up to you!” He admitted shamelessly.  
Kuroo sighed and let his fingers trail up the helms of Bokuto’s t-shirt.  
“You’re an idiot, you know that?” He said rhetorically, staring into his boyfriend's wide eyes.  
“Yeah, but you love me.”  
There was no argument that Kuroo could whip up that would adequately refute that statement, so he remained silent. With his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, and their chests pressed close, he slowly drifted off into sleep. His final thought was how they’d managed to get as far as they had.

-

It had started with an idea, a phone call at four am, and a very grumpy Kuroo.  
“Why the fuck are you calling me this early?” He answered, his mind groggy and his voice laced with irritation.  
“Bro, bro. I just had an amazing idea!” Bokuto shouted, causing Kuroo to pull the phone away from his ear. Who the hell had that much enthusiasm this early, he thought.  
“What is it?”  
“So like, what if instead of going to college, we got an apartment together!”  
Kuroo paused and considered screaming at his boyfriend to piss off and call him tomorrow. Was there really a necessity to wake him up to tell him this?  
“We could work and live and just do our own thing for a while. Instead of going to college and worrying about all that stress and work and other crap.” Bokuto continued, failing to notice Kuroo’s silence.  
“And like, I dunno, we’d just be together and stuff. Don’t you think that’d be nice?”  
Kuroo sighed heavily into the phone and slumped forward on his bed. It was late, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but now Bokuto had planted the seeds of an idea in his ever-working mind. And despite his exhausted state, he had to admit that living together did indeed sound better than college.  
“I’ll talk to you about it in the morning. Love you, goodnight.” He replied shortly before hanging up the phone. He could hear Bokuto’s squawk of protest before he clicked “End” and chuckled lightly.  
He set his phone back on his desk and collapsed back down into his covers. He tried to fall asleep the rest of the night, but was unable to do so. Bokuto had peaked his interest, and the gears in his mind were turning. While he would never admit it, he was immensely grateful that he answered the phone.

The following morning, he facetimed Bokuto and they worked out a plan to start saving and preparing for a downpayment on an apartment. They researched cheaper areas of Tokyo, different house sizes, how much money they would need per month, and how they were going to convince their parents of letting them go through with it. Kuroo’s had been indifferent about him going to college from the start, so it wasn’t nearly as much of a stretch. But Bokuto’s family had always pushed him to pursue higher education, so the pair knew it would be more of a challenge.  
What they ended up deciding to do was unique. Instead of begging Bokuto’s parents to let them live together all at once, they decided to plant the seeds slowly and try for a more gradual change. It would start with simple things like, “Hey mom, you know, I think it’d be fun to live with a friend for a while,” and “I think Kuroo is planning to work after high school. I sort of wanna do that.”  
By the time graduation came around, the two had gotten each of their parents to agree to letting them share an apartment instead of going straight to college. Kuroo’s parents went as far as offering to put some of the college money they’d been saving towards an initial payment, but Bokuto’s parents had only agreed to let him do it for one year. It was a bridge they could cross later, they thought.  
With the initial blockade out of the way, Kuroo began searching for apartments. Bokuto said he didn’t care where they lived as long as it wasn’t far from the gym at which he worked and the place had hot water. Kuroo kept the two in mind and began googling different price ranges that would be realistic for them to keep up with.  
They found one towards the end of June, and began putting together their down payment. The months of saving every dime from their combined jobs had really payed off, both figuratively and literally, and the deposit hadn’t been nearly as bad as they’d anticipated. When the check was finally cashed, they were assured that they could begin moving in the following week.  
It was a period of excitement and hope for Kuroo, who never had been able to figure out what he wanted to do. Now, at least for the time being, he didn’t have to. He could just enjoy his life without worrying about another assignment deadline or paper to write.  
For Bokuto, giving up the chance to play college volleyball was hard. When he’d first realized that that’s what he’d be sacrificing, he nearly backed out of it all together. Kuroo assured him there would be independent leagues he could play in, and that not playing in college didn’t mean giving up the sport he loved for good. He reluctantly pushed on, and a few weeks later, found a small club to play with through his gym.  
Kuroo was content to leave volleyball in highschool, having accomplished what he felt he needed to. His focus was more on relaxing and enjoying his boyfriend's company than anything else. 

-

It was Kuroo’s phone that woke him up a few hours later. He blinked away the effects of sleep and became alert to the steady rise and fall of Bokuto’s chest and the light sound of his snoring. Slowly, he eased himself out of the strong grasp and stood up. The number on his phone belonged to Yaku, and he grinned while answering.  
“Oi, Yaku, what’s up!” He greeted, walking into the other room so he didn’t wake Bokuto.  
“Hey Kuroo, Lev and I are hanging out right now and he won’t stop asking me if we can come over.” Yaku sounded slightly irritated. Being around Lev had that effect, Kuroo thought.  
“Hi Kuroo-senpai!” He heard Lev shout from the back. A cry of pain followed, probably due to Yaku kicking him, and he suppressed a laugh.  
“Well the place is a mess and there isn’t much to see, but that’d be fine with me.” He answered, seeing no reason to turn away his friends. Yaku sighed in relief, and Kuroo heard his shout to Lev something about shutting up because he’d said yes.  
“Okay then, send me the address and I’ll be over in a little while. I’ll try to keep Lev under control, alright?” Yaku promised, and another shout of pain was heard on the line.  
Kuroo let his laughter out now, and replied with a smile, “Alright, much appreciated. See you two soon.”  
He exited the bare looking bedroom and strode over to the couch. He leaned down and gently shook his boyfriend to wake him up.  
“Hnnng...mhh...go away…” Bokuto mumbled, turning to the other side and huddling down into a ball.  
Kuroo was having none of that, however, so he increased his pressure.  
“Up you go, asshole, we have company.” He warned, flicking Bokuto’s ear.  
“Noooooo, I’m tired!” The owl-like boy continued to whine, waving a dismissive hand back at his pestering boyfriend.  
“Fine, I tried playing nice.” Kuroo stated, taking a firm seat on top of Bokuto and digging his fingers underneath his armpits. He tickled him fiercely, earning a fit of bubbly laughter from the one underneath.  
“Okay, okay, I’m awake!” He yelled, pushing upwards for Kuroo to get off. He complied and grinned down as Bokuto stood up, rubbing his eyes.  
“Jerk…” He heard him mutter.  
“Yeah, but I’m your jerk, and we have some cleaning to do.”

-

Around five, the apartment had been transformed into a more acceptable looking place of residence. There were still some boxes left to be unpacked, but they’d managed to set up a small bed frame that had been a gift from Bokuto’s parents, as well as a coffee table and a few barstools. Various personal belongings had been left for later, leaving the apartment looking bare. It would do for now though, Kuroo thought.  
Lev and Yaku knocked on the door shortly after. Kuroo hopped up to let them in, a smile on his face when he opened the door. Lev was carrying two bags of groceries and Yaku had a bottle of sake in his hands.  
“Hey Kuroo.” He greeted, smiling and stepping inside.  
“Hi, Kuroo-senpai!” Lev grinned happily, following the shorter boy.  
They set the things on the kitchen counter and Yaku pulled Kuroo aside, grinning devilishly.  
“I grabbed some stuff from work when I got off. Figured we could celebrate the new apartment with dinner and a toast.” He explained. Kuroo nodded but also raised his eyebrows. He pointed to Lev, who was unpacking the items and spreading them across the counter.  
“He’s too young to drink.” He protested.  
Yaku turned to look the mentioned first year, and Kuroo noticed a hint of longing in his cat-like eyes.  
“Be careful with those, idiot!” He shouted as Lev juggled the carton of eggs. He turned back to Kuroo and added, “I know, but I figured just a sip wouldn’t hurt.”  
“When did you become such a deviant? Some mother you are.” Kuroo said with a grin, shaking his head slightly and returning to the kitchen. He and Yaku helped Lev organize the ingredients and began getting out the few dishes they had.  
“Oi, Lev, Yaku, good to see you!” Bokuto greeted, stretching his arms above his head as he shook off the lingering effects of slumber. The mentioned pair nodded back and the four of them set to work on dinner.

-

“Oi, so Kuroo, will you be at work tomorrow?” Yaku asked, swallowing a bite of rice.  
Kuroo nodded and finished his own bite before adding, “Yeah, but only til three. I have a job interview at a restaurant that Daichi works at. He’s helping me get a job there as well.”  
Lev looked impressed.  
“Kuroo-senpai, you work two jobs?” He asked, his eyes wide with admiration.  
“Yeah, someone has to bring home the money around here.” Kuroo replied, looking with eyebrows raised to the teen across from him.  
“Whaddya mean one of us! I work too, asshole!” Bokuto protested, shaking his chopsticks at his boyfriend. He turned his gaze to Lev and Yaku.  
“I’ll have you both know that I work at a gym as a trainer, okay? I make good money myself.”  
There was a moment of silence as Yaku and Lev looked at one another, hiding their smiles.  
“You also have a great sense of humor, Bokuto-senpai!” Lev teased, causing the three to all laugh audibly. Bokuto crossed his arms and scowled in resentment.  
“Don’t all gang up on me, that isn’t fair!” He whined.

When they’d finished, Kuroo retrieved a few glasses for the Sake. He didn’t have any thin, curvy shaped glasses like the ones his parents drank from, but they would do. No one was planning on having a full glass anyway.  
“Now Lev, I assume this is your first time drinking?” Bokuto leaned across the counter with eyebrows raised. It was an intimidating look, but Lev held his own.  
“Actually, I tried some of my dad’s vodka once, but it was only a small sip.”  
The answer surprised all three of the older boys, but it was also a little relieving knowing they weren’t completely corrupting him.  
“Well, in that case,” Kuroo began, raising his glass, “A toast to a new life, a new beginning, and a future of fun.”  
The four of them downed the small amount of liquor in one go, setting their glasses back down when they were done. Kuroo felt the slow burn of the liquid as it descended his throat and settled in his stomach. He smiled at the three others around the table and confirmed in his head that he’d made the right choice.

-

When Lev and Yaku left a while later, Bokuto was quick to pull Kuroo in for a warm kiss. Feeling his boyfriend's lips push gently against his own, he parted them and tilted his head slightly. Bokuto’s lips were warm and chapped, and a faint taste of liquor was present. He pulled away, panting. Bokuto had him pressed against the kitchen counter with a look in his eyes that Kuroo knew all too well.  
“New apartment, new bed. Whaddya say we go christen it?” He said huskily.  
Kuroo nodded, a very light blush on his cheeks. It was in these times and these times only that he could allow himself to be controlled, maneuvered, and attended to. His usual personality faded whenever he and Bokuto were intimate, replaced instead with a more submissive one.  
Bokuto practically tossed him onto the bed before climbing on top. He pressed his broader chest down on Kuroo, pinning him against the sheets. Their lips met again and Kuroo felt calloused fingers slipping underneath his shirt.  
“You wanna do this, right?” Bokuto asked, his face flashing briefly with uncertainty. It was quickly gone, however, as Kuroo nodded seriously.  
“Of course.” He replied shortly.  
Bokuto leaned back in and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s neck, pulling a moan from his lips. From his position on top, Bokuto grinned devilishly. It was a sound he loved to hear, and he fully intended to hear more.

-

When they had finished, showered, and redressed, Kuroo collapsed onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend with him. They quickly resumed their usual sleeping position, with both laying on their sides, Bokuto’s arms wrapped securely around Kuroo’s waist.  
For Kuroo, it was as good of a first night as they could have had, and he fell asleep thinking about the many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me your feedback on how this is so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
